


Is this a Dream?

by Night28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night28/pseuds/Night28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts from the ending of No Rest for the Wicked until Sam and Dean's hug at the beginning of 4x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this a Dream?

Growling, Lilith laughing, and Dean yelling. Days pass, weeks, and then suddenly it’s been four months. You know that Bobby’s worried but you can’t make yourself care, there’s days where you wonder how you’re still even functioning and breathing without Dean being right next to you in the Impala. Somehow, you’re still alive even after trying to sell your soul, going up against Lilith, and almost… No, you couldn’t ‘cause you have to save Dean.  
You walk out of the bathroom, wet hair dripping down your neck. You see Ruby standing at the open door talking to people, then it hits you. Your chest gets tight, this is not happening, this isn’t real. Bobby isn’t really here. You shut off your phone just to avoid talking to him, trying to keep you from doing anything to bring Dean back. Hearing the closest thing to a Father being disappointed that it wasn’t Dean still alive and your ashes that are scattered would kill you, and you know it would. It’s two fucking shifters or that fucking Trickster. Lunging at the fake Dean with a knife, Bobby’s arm wraps around you and all you understand is, “really him”.  
Quickly you hug your big brother as hard as you can, trying to force the tears back so that no one can see. Dean’s arms hold you together even as you want to shake apart. You feel Dean’s hand on your shoulder, tightening and holding you. It feels so good to have Dean back, almost surreal and you’re praying that this isn’t another dream that you’re going to wake up and realize that it was just a simple dream. That you’re no closer to saving Dean than you were four months ago.  
Then you let go and Ruby is opening her mouth and you realize, it's real. Dean's with you.  
Dean's alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to AO3. This is a small thing I had to write for one of my college classes last semester, I've played with it and decided to post. Kudos, comment, bookmark, I'll appreciate any feedback. Also, this isn't beta read, all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
